We're All Alone, Now
by with eyes looking up
Summary: So, I guess I love you, Naruto-chan. Chibi!SasuNaru. OLD-ish.


**We're All Alone Now**

**Rated T for shounen-ai **

**Summary: So, I guess I love you, Naruto-chan. [SasuNaru**

**A/N: The italics are the course of Sasuke and Naruto's childhood, and the regular font is now. Please review, and SIGN the review. Thanks, and enjoy! **

Hearts pounded against gasping chests as water crashed, filling beating ears with a roar unlike any other. Spray of the falls hit their faces with terrifying accuracy, pelting them both with beaded liquid.

"_Hey, Sasuke, right? What are you doing here alone?" _

_A dark haired boy of the age of five looked up in surprise, tearing his gaze from the lake in front of him. A blonde boy…Naruto, was hi name? ...grinned at him, hands folded behind his head. Sasuke bit his lip. "Ano…hai?"_

"So that's it?!" Naruto cried, tears sprouting, "…you're just going to get up and leave after everything we've been through?!"

"_May I sit here?"_

_Sasuke nodded, surprised, and the blonde took a seat next to him on the dock. _

Now, that dark haired child had grown into a distressed young man, bent on revenge. Long, faded purple hair rolled out in jagged spikes along his shoulders, just past his neckline. A large, webbed wing-hand protruded from his right shoulder, and two onyx-black had turned a death black, a golden snake-like slit the pupil. These eyes stared straight ahead in grim amusement, as a dark laugh shook his chest.

"_Sasuke…do you want to be friends?" Naruto asked quietly one day as they looked over the lake from their swings. Almost immediately, he averted cerulean eyes to the ground, as if waiting for rejection. What happened next surprised him, though, because Sasuke only laughed, pushing himself on the swing he was perched upon. "What are you talking about, Naruto-chan? You're already my best friend."_

The blonde child that had so nervously asked that question had changed immensely as well. Usually spiky, but controlled, dandelion streaked locks had turned duller, spikier…If possible. Usually unnoticeable whiskers accentuated, and always sparkling, determined blue eyes had been replaced by crimson red, shining with sadness.

"_Why do they call you a monster, Naruto-chan?"_

_Said blonde saddened immediately, searching the ground with downcast eyes. "I-I don't know."_

_Sasuke frowned, sticking out his tongue at a passing man, who was glaring at Naruto as if he were the scum of the earth. "Oh well, they're just big buttheads, right?"_

Burning flames engulfed Naruto's body, encasing him with the demon Kitsune's power, just as another webbed hand sprouted from the young Uchiha's reverse shoulder blade. The two young ninja glared at each other, shooting out from their cave-like shelters with separate, but united yells.

"_Ugh! I hate my family!" Sasuke pouted, tears threatening to pour out of his depressed onyx eyes. Naruto frowned._

"_Don't say that, Sasuke-chan…"_

"_But they're so mean! My brother never has time for me anymore, my father likes Itachi better, and Mother is too busy to play with me!"_

_Naruto's frown deepened. "At least you have a family- someone to love you."_

"_Of course! Doesn't everybody?" _

_Naruto shook his head sadly, "No…I don't." _

"Chidori!"

_Sasuke frowned, eyes filling with confusion. "But you must! How are you alive if you don't?"_

_Naruto glared at the ground, kicking a rock and sending it flying. "They left me, probably. Thought I was a monster just like everyone else. No one loves me."_

"Rasengan!"

"_Um…Naruto?"_

"Naruto-!"

"…_yes, Sasuke?"_

"Sasuke!!!"

_Smiling and head tilted, Sasuke beckoned his friend over. Bewildered, the six year old blonde stepped towards him._

Silence, followed by a booming crash erupted like a volcano of sound. Two figures were sent flying backwards, thrown aside like useless dolls.

_When Naruto reached him, confused, Sasuke smiled ever-so lightly, leaned forward, and pecked Naruto innocently on a whiskered cheek. Then, he said; "That's what my mommy does when she tells me she loves me."_

In the end of the raging war, one lay unconscious, defeated, and the other walk away, limping.

"_So…I guess I love you, Naruto-chan."_

But what, besides a lost friend, did he gain?


End file.
